Star Wars Episode IX: The Force Reborn
by spongeyman90s
Summary: In this episode, Rey ponders and quickly finds a way to produce a new wave of Jedi to defeat Kylo Ren and the Resistance.


After boarding the Millennium Falcon and taking off into space, the only thing Rey felt in her frail body was hope. The remaining few people of the Resistance had just narrowly escaped the clutches of Kylo Ren and the remnants of the First Order after a major battle on the salt planet of Crait. After feeling that Luke had died from using his Force energy to distract Kylo, she smiled, knowing that she would be the only Jedi, the _last_ Jedi until she, an independent, strong, and quirky woman, trained the new generation.

But Rey wondered, "Who would produce the children for this next generation?" It wouldn't be Poe, that slimy hot-headed grease ball of an X-Wing pilot, but someone who was not a dirty and powerful white male who oppressed their patriarchal views onto her. She needed someone progressive, and when that word popped into her head, she _knew._

Rey immediately looked at Finn, the strong burly black man who had helped the Resistance time and time again. He was crying over the corpse of Rose, who had just had major organ failure after being dragged all the way back to the Millennium Falcon after saving his life. "She didn't do nothing!" he yelled to the ship. Leia tried comforting him, but he immediately choked Leia and killed her. "Stupid old white lady, I need young fresh cum bucket for love smacking!"

Rey giggled, "Wow, he's stopping the old generation!" She quickly grabbed BB-8 by the antenna and dragged him over to a secluded spot on the ship. "Can you taser him and bring him to the cock-pit, I want to show him something neat!" BB-8 chirped in response, and quickly made the black Jedi inoperable, and dragged him into the cock-pit.

Rey locked the door behind them so no one could see them make the new Jedi Order. Rey undressed, letting her flabby sides be exposed to the space-locked air of the ship. Chewbacca moaned and started jerking off in his chair as he was piloting the ship. BB-8 retased Finn to wake him up.

"What the fuck whitey, oh Rey, I want you fresh girl!" Finn mummed, smashing Rey into the seat next to Chewie. He quickly ripped his clothes off with his claws and put his hands on her neck and pinned her down. "T-ake me!" She responded, the midochlorians inside of her yelling for the negroid cock.

He quickly smashed himself into Rey, breaking her hymen and making her bleed. Thrust after thrust made Rey moan and moan louder, drool spilling of her now blue face. Precum soaked the outside of her vaginal lips, and her tunnel of love was now lubricated to the brim with juices for an excellent orgasm.

BB-8 and Chewie wanted to get on with the action as well. Chewie put the Falcon on auto-pilot as he slipped underneath Rey and stuck his giant Wookie cock into Rey. Rey cackled and she felt her virginity being taken by two black men. "G-er-g-eg—eg!" she screamed incomprehensively, feeling her life force fading. BB-8 stuck his antenna into Finn's ass and thrusted in. He chirped in pleasure and he forced himself into the black man faster and faster.

The sex continued on and on for a good two minutes until the orgasm being fast approaching. Chewie growled and Finn to let him know to cum at the same time. Both of their cocks were lubricated into sticky semen, perfectly ready for this quick release. The boys gave their last thrusts a good powerful force push and then thrusted deep inside of Rey. Their cocks pierced through her womb and into her stomach, shooting cum into and out of her. Brain matter splattered across room until the orgasm was over. Rey was dead, but inside of her was a pouch full of new force users. Chewie clawed into her womb and put it inside of his dick. He would be the father to Finn's children. Semen filled the entire room, and BB-8 continued to electrocute Finn's neghole until he was satisfied and jumped off of him and swam into the cum hot-tub! Chewie moaned as he kissed his new lover, how progressive, a same-sex black relationship with force user children! The new generation arises!


End file.
